dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Metro Mayhem
Metro Mayhem is the sixth level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary The DC Metro System, once a showcase of safe and efficient travel, is now a deathtrap where the aliens entertain themselves by running over hapless commuters. It's time for Duke to send them to their final destination! Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # When you begin, follow the path down into the first subway station. You will see two train platforms, one on the left, and one on the right. You need to get on the train that will arrive on the right. When it arrives, get on board and ride it to the next stop. # When the train stops, get off. Across the station is another track. Jump onto the track and move quickly to the left to find a crashed subway train. Go into the train and up into the first car where you will find the BLUE Access Card. Watch out for an Octabrain ambush as you leave! # Once you have the blue Access Card, go back to the station, when the train arrives ride it back to the original station you started in. # When the train arrives back at your starting station, go across the station to the opposite platform and ride that train to its next stop when it arrives. # When you arrive at your next stop, get off the train and go left into the men's restroom. Notice that access to the other track here is blocked by a metal fence. In the men's restroom, open the door to the stall there and blow open the crack in the wall inside. This will open a passage out to the track. When you are sure no train is coming, jump out through the hole and move quickly to the right and jump up onto the train platform on the other side of the fence. When the train arrives, get on it and ride it to its next stop. # You should have now arrived at the largest of the subway stations. Get off the train and go forward, use your blue Access Card to unlock the entrance to the arcade there. Inside the arcade you will find the RED Access Card. # Once you have the red Access Card, exit the arcade and go back onto the train platform there and wait for the train to arrive, when it does, get on it and ride it back to its next stop, this should be the station with the metal fence blocking the station. Get off here and jump onto the track and go back and jump through the hole you blew earlier through the men's restroom. Once in, go back into the station and proceed to the other end, taking the escalators up to the top. At the top, use your red Access Card on the door there, the regular exit is just beyond, after an encounter with a mini-boss. Easter eggs * Unknown. Other features * Unknown. Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels